<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Rescue by Blue_Sparkle, summerofspock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614597">To The Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle'>Blue_Sparkle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock'>summerofspock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Serpent and the Lady [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, And all that entails, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Medieval, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tail Sex, in the form of snake cuddles (snuddles), they are married and in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has grown fond of all those tales of dashing rescues from monsters and the like. </p>
<p>Crowley indulges him in more than one way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Serpent and the Lady [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is two things:<br/>1) consensual non consent as in that Aziraphale is very into being like "oh no please i am but a fair maiden, please you snake beast, leave me be" but obviously, they talked about it first and its totally consensual. That being said, some of Aziraphale's thoughts do reflect him being Very In Character so if that's not your bag, feel free to give this a pass.<br/>2) Unrepentantly ridiculous. I'd like to credit Blue_Sparkle for prompting this idea with an image and asking to collab and also Laura Shapiro who wrote a fic with a similar premise that I think is lovely so if you like this go check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115612">Ravished and Rescued</a></p>
<p>This fic contains NSFW fanart on screen so reader beware</p>
<p>Consider this part of the Serpent and Lady Series but like a year after they are married so a skip back in time compared to where we are in series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale pulled the mug of ale closer to his chest and watched with rapt attention as the bard strummed his lute and began another verse.</p>
<p>It wasn’t too difficult to ignore the occasional strange glances from the patrons of the tavern and, tucked away as he was in the corner, Aziraphale managed to avoid most of the attention. It was simply that Crowley was away on demonic business along the coast and Aziraphale enjoyed going out and about, listening to the townsfolk. And the stories of heroism and romance were getting even better of late.</p>
<p>And this one was particularly…</p>
<p>As the bard told the tale of the dragon kidnapping the maiden fair, alluding to her ravishment at the hands of the beast, Aziraphale couldn’t help but picture a dragon with particularly black scales and maybe slightly serpentine movements and lovely, lovely yellow eyes.</p>
<p>Aziraphale could barely breathe when the bard told of how the brave knight rescued the maiden from the dragon’s clutches and maybe the knight could have gorgeous red hair and capable, strong hands and…</p>
<p>Aziraphale squirmed in his seat. Best not get too carried away in public.</p>
<p>The tale ended with a kiss and Aziraphale, absolutely enamored, clapped enthusiastically, not realizing he was the only one doing so until the bard looked across the room and his eyes went wide as plates.</p>
<p>"Lady Aziraphale," he said, scuttling over to her table as his face turned redder and redder with each step. "My apologies. I never would have sang something so indelicate if I'd known you were here."</p>
<p>Aziraphale waved off his concern. "It doesn't matter. I came here for stories after all."</p>
<p>The bard sighed with relief. "Perhaps I could sing something more to your taste."</p>
<p>"Actually," Aziraphale said, "do you have any more stories like the one you just sang?"</p>
<p>The bard looked at his hands where he was twisting them in front of him. "There are, erm, several...I worry they aren't fit for your ears."</p>
<p>Aziraphale withdrew a pouch of gold. "I'll pay you."</p>
<p>The bard looked at the pouch and looked back at Aziraphale. He strummed his lute. "As milady commands."</p><hr/>
<p>Aziraphale arranged himself on the bed just so. Crowley was home and due upstairs any minute and Aziraphale was ready to be ravished.</p>
<p>He spent several days wearing himself out to a particular fantasy that he hoped Crowley would indulge. Well, he knew Crowley would indulge it; Crowley always indulged him. He just hoped Crowley would enjoy it too.</p>
<p>The door creaked open and Crowley slipped inside. The sight of him sent Aziraphale’s heart racing the way it always did. His hair was getting long these days, nearly to his chin. It was dreadfully handsome.</p>
<p>He turned and saw Aziraphale, naked on the bed and dropped the bag in his hand.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he breathed.</p>
<p>Aziraphale skated his hand down his chest and toyed with his nipple, tugging on it lightly. He arched his back—a bit performatively but he wanted to put on a little show—and whimpered.</p>
<p>Crowley strode across the room, not even taking off his boots before he crawled onto bed. He kissed Aziraphale fiercely, stroking their tongues together and making heat pool between Aziraphale’s legs in the process.</p>
<p>Crowley kissed down his chest, palming his breast and sucking his nipple into his mouth. The wet heat forced a moan from the Aziraphale’s throat. Crowley was so good to him.</p>
<p>Crowley nipped over his belly before pushing his thighs apart and burying his face between Aziraphale’s legs with an obscene moan. Clutching at Crowley’s hair, Aziraphale closed his eyes and let sensation take him. Crowley was so clever with his tongue and sometimes when he added his fingers — <em>oh.</em></p>
<p>Aziraphale had worked himself up into a fine frenzy with all his fantasizing and before long he was shaking apart under Crowley's mouth, orgasm rippling through him. He tugged on Crowley’s hair as he gasped his name, finally falling back against the pillows to catch his breath while Crowley kissed his thighs.</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley that was lovely," he said as his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at his beloved serpent between his legs and caught the ghost of a smile on his mouth as he sat up.</p>
<p>“I like this sort of welcome,” he said before kissing Aziraphale’s belly. “I brought you some gifts. From port.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale sat up, orgasm mostly forgotten. “Really?”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed. “Of course I did. They had figs. I know how you feel about figs.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale made a noise of excitement as Crowley retrieved his bag and dug out Aziraphale’s treat.</p>
<p>Aziraphale rolled one in his hand and looked at his husband, delighted by the love he saw on Crowley’s face.</p>
<p>“Crowley,” he began, setting the fig aside.</p>
<p>Crowley frowned. “What? Is it a bad fig?”</p>
<p>“No. I just was wondering...there’s something I’d like to try. A bedroom thing.”</p>
<p>Crowley coughed and went a bit red. “Alright. I mean what is it?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale tugged the blankets up over his chest, feeling exposed. “You have to promise you won’t laugh.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale explained as best he could.</p>
<p>“You want me to <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale winced. This might take more convincing than he’d thought.</p><hr/>
<p>Aziraphale laid back on the bed in just his shift. What had the creature said before it slithered out and locked the door?</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t try to escape. You’ll find your punishment worse than your captivity.</em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale sniffled dramatically and thought of his beloved Crowley who, of course, was not a demon, but rather his childhood friend, someone Aziraphale had loved for as long as he had known what love was. Oh! He pressed his hand to his eyes to force back the tears. He had been so certain Crowley would marry him soon, but now, stuck in this creature’s fortress, what would become of him?</p>
<p>Aziraphale let the fantasy twist and turn, thinking of Crowley as a handsome knight—just like before they were married. Chivalrous and brave. Of course, he could have his pick of all the maidens and yet he loved Aziraphale. But now Aziraphale was trapped! With a beast!</p>
<p>The door creaked open and Aziraphale scrabbled up the bed, trying to tuck his shift around his legs.</p>
<p>
  <em>I see you stayed put.</em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale found his voice. “Yes, I—I didn’t disobey you.”</p>
<p><em>Good. </em>The creature slithered onto the bed, its cool scales gliding over Aziraphale’s shins, making him start.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? You said you’d leave me be,” he demanded, dragging his legs away from the thing as it curled over the bed, all thirty some-odd feet coiling up and onto the linens.</p>
<p><em>Perhaps I changed my mind,</em> the beast said, tongue flickering out, scenting the air like the awful reptile it was. It’s tail slithered under Aziraphale’s legs, lifting him up as it began to coil around him.</p>
<p>He struggled. He tried to pull away from the writhing mass of scales as they slipped over his body. The creature’s body was heavy and cool through the fabric of his shift. The coils hesitated for a moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Angel, are you— </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, you foul beast,” Aziraphale said pointedly, bucking up against Crowley’s body so he wouldn’t stop. “I am but a virtuous maiden. Please.”</p>
<p>The snake’s tongue flickered out in acknowledgment and it kept moving.</p>
<p>The creature’s head slithered up the bed and Aziraphale found himself looking into its expressive eyes. A familiar heat flooded through his body. The sort of heat he only felt alone on nights when his own need overcame his better judgment and he slipped his hand between his legs and thought of Crowley.</p>
<p>The creature made a noise that sounded like laughter. <em>Isn’t that interesting? I thought you were a <strong>virtuous maiden</strong>.</em></p>
<p>“I am,” Aziraphale insisted, squirming under the tightening coils.</p>
<p>Its tail hooked the hem of Aziraphale’s shift and tugged at it. The coils of the rest of the snake shifted out of the way as the fabric ripped and parted, exposing Aziraphale’s legs and aching cunt.</p>
<p><em>If you’re so virtuous, why’s your little quim sopping wet, </em>the beast hissed. Its tongue flicked over the delicate shell of Aziraphale’s ear just as its tail dipped between his legs.</p>
<p>Aziraphale cried out, back arching at the sensation of cool scales slipping between his folds, rubbing a place where no one but him had ever touched.</p>
<p>“Please, I can’t,” Aziraphale begged. He kicked his legs but the coils of the beast’s body held fast, tail undulating against his dripping core.</p>
<p><em>You can and I won’t stop until you do, </em>the creature said. Its tongue fluttered over Aziraphale’s collarbone, a strange sensation that only made the ache in his belly more acute. Then, the very tip of the creature’s tail slipped inside him and he cried out, shock and pleasure rushing through him all at once.</p>
<p>The only word for what happened next was that the beast fucked him. It pushed its tail in and out, pressing its body against Aziraphale’s clit in a way that had him tumbling towards the edge. He was going to come. This monster was going to make him come.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh,” he gasped, straining against the coils holding him down but he couldn’t pull away. The pleasure crested hard, rolling through him and making him buck against the beast's tail. The restraints only pushed him higher, further to his peak until he shattered completely, breath coming in needy gasps.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Virtuous, </em>the creature scoffed, still fucking him lazilly with its tail. Two fangs unsheathed against his neck and he braced himself for the inevitable pain of a bite but instead he heard the rending sound of fabric. The coils loosened around his arms and his torn shift fell around his chest. Now totally exposed, Aziraphale instinctively moved to cover himself but found his hands batted away by the snake’s head.</p>
<p><em>I'm not done, </em>it said, rubbing its chin down Aziraphale’s sternum. Its tongue flickered over one of his nipples. He gasped as it hardened under the delicate touch. <em>I'm not even close to done. I'm going to ruin you</em>.</p>
<p>"Please," Aziraphale said again. This time he didn't know what he was begging for as the creature's tail still pulsed inside him.</p>
<p>With a final wicked thrust, the snake pulled out, unwinding around Aziraphale slowly. Its wet tail dragged over his stomach, evidence of what had just happened.</p>
<p>The beast's head turned away and for a brief moment Aziraphale thought he might be free. The coils were loosened; the creature was moving, but then it pressed its head over his belly and down between his legs, tongue flicking wildly and—</p>
<p>"Ohhhhh," Aziraphale moaned, unable to struggle as that fine agile tongue wrapped around his clit. It was a sensation no human tongue could manage and Aziraphale’s body cried out for more.</p>
<p>The beast continued to slide around him, the cool scales enough to make him shiver. The tail that had been inside him appeared by his head, still glistening with his slick.</p>
<p>Now the coils had gone slack, the creature's tongue working rhythmically between Aziraphale’s legs and forcing little gasps of pleasure from his mouth. The tail jerked beside his face and when he turned to look the scales parted. Something pale and hard and oozing emerged from a slit in the creature's tail. It was some sort of cock. Two cocks.</p>
<p>The tongue between his legs encircled his clit, squeezing lighting and he moaned. Suddenly, heated flesh was pressed against his lips. On instinct, he opened his mouth and both cocks slipped inside, wet with their own juices as they slid over his tongue.</p>
<p>The creature made a noise of such pleasure that Aziraphale felt an inordinate swell of pride. He pressed his tongue between the two appendages, tasting the bitter fluid as it leaked in his mouth. The tail jerked against his face and the end wrapped around his head, holding him in place and forcing him to breathe through his nose as the creature fucked his mouth.</p>
<p>Its come oozed from his lips and pooled onto the pillow. Aziraphale shouldn’t have liked it but he did. He felt dirty and used as the creature lapped at his cunt and fucked his mouth. Unable to think about any of it, he closed his eyes and let it happen. The waves of pleasure built slowly between his legs as his stomach grew tight. He was going to come again. It felt impossible, but the creature kept flicking its delicate tongue, kept nosing at his clit, and it was all too much, and Aziraphale came apart, gasping around the cocks in his mouth. His body shook as he grasped at the remnants of his shift, finding only more coils of the snake’s body to hold onto.</p>
<p>It fucked harder into his mouth and with a long hiss, came too. Or something like it, genitals retreating into its tail as the snake began to coil and rearrange itself in the bed.</p>
<p><em>You'll be my bride, </em> the creature hissed as it moved. <em>After all, who would want you after I've had you</em>.</p>
<p>Aziraphale tried to move, to wipe his face off on the pillows, but he was held fast.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be back soon.</em>
</p>
<p>With that, the monster slithered off the bed and out the door, leaving Aziraphale to curl up in the shreds of his shift and hope uselessly for someone to rescue him.</p>
<p>The door slammed open and Aziraphale sat up.</p>
<p>“Crowley?”</p>
<p>The dying firelight illuminated his hair and caught on the polished black of his chainmail.</p>
<p>Aziraphale realized he was naked and tried uselessly to cover himself. “What are you— what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Grabbing the sheet from the foot of the bed, Crowley wrapped it around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “We need to leave. The beast is occupied.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“With what?” Aziraphale asked.</p>
<p>Crowley gave him a flat look as if to say <em>stop asking for useless details, I’m already playing the game.</em> “I...um, set a fire. It's dealing with the...fire.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped, perhaps a bit too dramatically, but Crowley looked very handsome and his body was already reacting to the sight of him so he was very distracted and wanted to get to the next bit. "Yes, alright. Take me away."</p>
<p>Crowley took his hand and led him from the bedroom, tucking him close against his side as they walked quickly through the hall to their usual bedroom. They'd decided not to go to a completely different keep for their fun. Crowley had said something about wasting miracles transporting across the countryside. So a bit of playacting was in order.</p>
<p>Aziraphale enjoyed it very much.</p>
<p>As soon as they were inside their sleeping chamber, Aziraphale dropped onto the bed and shuddered as Crowley rummaged through a trunk on the far side of the room. "Oh, I'm so grateful to you."</p>
<p>Crowley handed him a tunic and turned around to let him change. He stood and pulled it over his head, finding it absurdly tight. Despite that, his heart warmed at the thought of wearing Crowley’s clothes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Crowley said, still not turning around to look at him. "I could have stopped—"</p>
<p>"It's not your fault." Aziraphale dropped back to the edge of the bed, exhausted.</p>
<p>"I'll call a servant to fetch you a bath," Crowley said, finally turning around.</p>
<p>Aziraphale's heart caught in his throat. "Please don't leave me. I— I can't bear the thought that I disgust you now."</p>
<p>Crowley dropped to his knees in front of him. "You could never disgust me. Never."</p>
<p>Aziraphale looked into his beautiful eyes, so familiar and so beloved and Crowley rose up, catching his mouth in a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped into it. It was everything he had wanted for so long.</p>
<p>Crowley pulled back the barest inch and asked, a whisper, "Is this what you want?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Aziraphale said desperately, looping his arms around Crowley's neck and tugging him back into the kiss.</p>
<p>Crowley rose to his feet and gently urged Aziraphale back against the pillows. "Let me make love to you."</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale said, thrilling at Crowley's words. He'd never say such things if they weren't doing a scene like this. He'd be too embarrassed. It made Aziraphale's stomach tie up in delicious knots.</p>
<p>"I've wanted to for years," Crowley said, tugging on the hem of the tunic so Aziraphale would help him remove it.</p>
<p>Together they unbuckled Crowley's belt and pulled off his surcoat and mail. It all fell to the ground with the heavy sound of metal but not for a moment did Crowley's eyes leave Aziraphale's body. And when he finally removed his shirt, left only in his underthings, Aziraphale reached for him, desperate to feel the comfort of his skin.</p>
<p>Crowley slipped between his legs, hips pressing against the place Aziraphale wanted to be touched. He could feel Crowley's hardness, ready for him. Because of him.</p>
<p>Clutching at his back, Aziraphale rolled his hips up, desperate to find some relief for the heat inside him. Crowley kissed him again, hands on either side of his face holding him in place as they rocked together.</p>
<p>Finally, at the insistence of Aziraphale's questing hands, Crowley shucked off his underthings. His cock slid against Aziraphale's wet folds, a perfect sort of heat.</p>
<p>"Ah," Aziraphale gasped into Crowley's hair. His beloved kissed his neck, nipped at his collarbone, nuzzled down his sternum before taking a nipple into his mouth. He lapped at the hardening flesh until it peaked under his tongue. Aziraphale squirmed and moaned and pressed up against his hips, hoping Crowley would grind down against him, maybe slip a hand between his legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale breathed. "I love you so. You saved me. Darling. Oh, darling."</p>
<p>Crowley kissed him softly. "When all this is over, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale threw his arms around Crowley's neck and sobbed with joy. This was exactly what he wanted, this euphoria. Everything was perfect. He felt safe.</p>
<p>"Oh. Crowley. Of course. It's you. It's always been you. Please. Make love to me."</p>
<p>Crowley made a choked off sound and rose up on his knees. He grasped his cock, pressing it between Aziraphale’s legs to rub it through his slick. Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered shut as his hips jumped.</p>
<p>"I'm going to make you feel so good, love."</p>
<p>Then Crowley pressed into him slowly, gently, rocking his hips like Aziraphale was precious and Crowley was afraid to break him. Clutching at his back, all Aziraphale wanted was to sink into him, be as close as possible.</p>
<p>He fell into the sensation of Crowley inside him, forgetting to pretend that this was some scene. It was the familiar smoky scent of Crowley’s skin, the delicate heat of his body, entirely perfect as they moved together. His own pleasure came on gradually, a slow wave of ecstasy from his very core to the tips of his toes as he shouted Crowley's name.</p>
<p>Crowley held him close, never letting up the gentle movement of his hips. "Oh angel," he said as Aziraphale shook in his arms, his own pleasure following soon after.</p>
<p>And when they separated, Crowley fell against the pillows with an exhausted <em>oof</em>.</p>
<p>"Was that what you were picturing?" he asked wryly.</p>
<p>"Darling," Aziraphale said, still slightly breathless. "It was perfect."</p><hr/>
<p>Crowley stared at the ceiling as Aziraphale made little noises of satisfaction beside him.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>He’d just fucked his wife.</p>
<p>Fucked Aziraphale</p>
<p>As a snake.</p>
<p>Aziraphale <em>seemed</em> to like it well enough. There had been some moans that Crowley recognized from their usual activities.</p>
<p>Except he’d also said…</p>
<p>Crowley rolled onto his side and frowned. It was stupid. Aziraphale had said it was all a sort of scene. Just theater. Playing out a story that turned him on.</p>
<p><em>Foul beast</em>.</p>
<p>The bed dipped behind him as Aziraphale’s warmth pressed against his back.</p>
<p>“Darling,” Aziraphale said. He kissed the back of his neck and ran his hand down Crowley’s bicep. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Crowley grunted and tugged up the blankets.</p>
<p>Aziraphale nuzzled closer. "That was particularly lovely. You did wonderfully. I know you weren't...well, you were hesitant about the idea. But you enjoyed yourself in the end. I hope."</p>
<p>Crowley grunted and ignored the awful pricking at the back of his eyes. "Yeah. You liked it. That was good."</p>
<p>Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully. "I don’t think I’ve had the opportunity to spend much time with you in serpent form. You really are quite lovely."</p>
<p>A small flicker of something lit in Crowley's chest. "Just a big snake," Crowley grumbled.</p>
<p>"I thought your scales felt lovely on my skin. Smooth and cool and I particularly enjoyed the way you could wrap yourself all the way around me. That was inspired."</p>
<p>Crowley hesitantly rolled onto his back and met Aziraphale's eye. The angel pet his belly gently, playing with the hair on his stomach.</p>
<p>"I'd like to do that again. Would you like that?"</p>
<p>"What?" Crowley asked, potential configurations running through his mind. Just cuddling Aziraphale as a snake. Warm and soft and perfect. His hind brain kicked up a fuss at the possibility.</p>
<p>"We could do it now," Aziraphale suggested innocently, looking at him through his lashes.</p>
<p>Blasted Aziraphale, always knowing exactly what was going on his head.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he grumbled. “Don’t need a...a sodding <em>pity </em>cuddle.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I would like to cuddle with my handsome snake husband,” Aziraphale said primly, eyes steely in the face of Crowley’s behavior.</p>
<p>Crowley rolled his eyes but it was easier with Aziraphale asking him to do it. Being a little demanding. With some contorting, he was soon coiling over Aziraphale’s body.</p>
<p>Aziraphale sighed happily and wrapped his arms around his neck as Crowley settled his head onto his sternum. Warm.</p>
<p>“Your eyes look so lovely like this,” Aziraphale said, giving him a soft look. So besotted. Crowley’s heart pattered about uselessly in his body and he pushed against Aziraphale’s chin so he didn’t have to make eye contact. Difficult thing about being a snake, no eyelids.</p>
<p>Aziraphale kissed his snout and Crowley's tongue flickered out reflexively.</p>
<p><em>Sorry, </em>he said hurriedly, curling away.</p>
<p>Aziraphale giggled the way he did when something tickled and tightened his arms. "No need to apologize, darling. I think I could sleep like this. I just need…"</p>
<p>Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the blankets came up around them, a warm cocoon.</p>
<p><em>Isn't that a frivolous miracle? </em>Crowley asked even as his tail slithered into the blankets to curl close to the heat of Aziraphale’s legs.</p>
<p>"It's not frivolous. It's for you," Aziraphale said simply.</p>
<p>Crowley tucked his face into the pillows and was thankful snakes couldn’t blush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>